


Military Services

by zutitango



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 13:57:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1431019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zutitango/pseuds/zutitango
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rogers wants to help the fighting forces, and Bucky feels bad for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Military Services

**Author's Note:**

> Just a drabble of tiny feels.

Bucky could just feel the tension rising, with each day the two of them were living with each other. Roger’s father had just died a little over a month ago, and the young man was still hurting. And he had kept trying to get into the enlistment, only to be denied because of his skinny body and falsified information. Not that Bucky didn’t mind, if the kiddo wanted to help out – it’s totally okay in his book! No matter how thin of thick the person was, there had to be something he could do. “You know – you could always be one of the scrap boys, digging in to help salvage parts for machinery?”

Just throwing it out there, but he was not expecting the reaction from the blonde – who snapped over and yelled abruptly. “I don’t want to do that! I want to…” Taking a breath and just calming down as much as he could, looking so angry and annoyed. “…. I want to fight, out there, like you!” Bucky stuffed a hand in his pocket and just stared at the other guy in worry, but then his expression turned into hard annoyance. “Steve, listen. There’s just no way for you to be out there on the field without being killed off quicker than any of our men – that is—if you _even_ make it past boot camp training. Which, I’m not saying you couldn’t.. it’s just.—“

“It’s just what??? I’m not good enough for the army???” Bucky shook his head slowly and bit at his bottom lip as he glanced down. “ Ugh.. no.. that’s not it. Look… I’m sorry, Rogers – but you’re just…. You have to see it from their standings, and in a way… Anything is helpful with the army.” Steve was just not accepting that, but he didn’t say anything else the rest of the night. In a mood.


End file.
